


i’d better be around you

by neverlxnd



Series: im crying cause i love you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hugs, M/M, Oblivious, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Supportive Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: donghyuck notices a change in mark in their last year togetheralternately, mark is in his last year and going away to college, but a can of soda and jisung's first soccer game make his realize a few things about his friendship with donghyuck





	i’d better be around you

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the summary makes it sound angsty lol  
> im almost finished school TAT i have some exams left bUT i had spare time to write bc ive been really missing ot7 dream lately
> 
> enjoy uwu

Donghyuck was never a fan of sports, unless it involved some kind of benefit for him. (Seeing his recent crush play on their name, or only agreeing to his friend’s request with the promise of buying him food hanging over his head.) Now though, as he mumbles scattered apologies to the people he keeps accidentally bumping, he _really_ has no excuse to not attend sport events at his hell hole of a high school. Not when one of his best friends is on the team.

 

“Finally!”

 

Donghyuck looks away from a glaring student, ( _just your luck,_ he thinks directed to the boy sitting in front of him) and finds his friends waiting for him on the bleacher. Baring snacks and drinks in the plastic convenience store bag, he lets out a huff and sits down beside Renjun.

 

“It’s about time, I was starting to think you ditched.” Renjun mutters, taking the plastic bag from his fingers.

Donghyuck longingly sighs, looking up at the sky pitiful. “I should have.”

 

He doesn’t need to look to know Renjun rolled his eyes.

 

“I can’t believe he actually did it.” Mark speaks up, taking a can of soda from the bag and looking at the soccer field ahead.

 

Donghyuck looks toward the field and chuckles at Jisung on the bench, clearly too much excitement and energy buzzing through the 15 year old’s body.

 

“I was so sure Coach wouldn’t put him through tryouts.” Jeno chuckles. “Jisung can’t even chew gum and _walk_ at the same time.”

Jaemin looks offended, pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows before flicking Jeno in the shoulder. “That’s really hard, you know.”

 

Renjun looks like he wants to pitch into the conversation but decides against it, settling on opening a bag of chips instead.

 

“You chew _while_ stepping, what’s so hard!”

 

Mark ignores the two bickering, reaching over and trying to gain Renjun’s attention.

 

“Renjun!”

 

Said boy finally turns to look at Mark, raising an eyebrow as if to say, _yes?_

 

“Switch spots with me.”

 

Renjun looks at Mark’s spot, seated in between Jaemin and Chenle. One boy in a heated, and _very serious_ argument while the other is playing games on his phone.

Renjun shakes his head, causing Donghyuck to laugh.

 

Mark pouts. “Please?”

 

Donghyuck sort of wishes Renjun would switch, it’s nothing more than the thought of having Mark by his side that makes him feel safe and comfortable. Not to say Renjun, or any of his friends don’t do that for him, it just seems Mark has his own home-y aura.

Renjun sighs out a _fine, hurry up_ and gets up to switch with Mark. The older sits down beside Donghyuck and flashes him a thin smile.

It’s quiet for a while, Mark and Donghyuck’s focus on the field in front of them, waiting for the game to start.

 

“So, how _do_ you think Jisungie got on the team?”

 

Donghyuck looks at Mark, a genuine curious expression on the older’s face. Cute.

 

He shrugs his shoulders, looking back at the field. “I’m not sure. Maybe the Coach has a soft spot for him.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Jisung doesn’t like being cute or charming, but he sure does when he wants something.” Mark says taking a sip of his soda.

 

Donghyuck watches Mark tip his head back, his top lip just barely lining the rim of the can. He can almost see the liquid pouring out of the can and sliding down his throat, his adam apple bobbing. Donghyuck suddenly feels parched.

He pokes Mark’s cheek, gaining the attention of said boy.

 

“Can I have some?” Donghyuck asks, motioning to the can of pop in Mark’s hand.

 Mark raises his eyebrows, lifting the can to inspect it as if he had just realized he was holding one.

 “This one?”

 

Donghyuck nods slowly, why is Mark being so weird? He just wants—oh.

Donghyuck realizes that drinking from Mark’s soda is basically an indirect kiss, suddenly he can clearly see the reason behind Mark’s slightly flushed cheeks.

Nevertheless, Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes, Mark. Is that a problem?”

 Mark sputters for a moment before recollecting himself. “No, I—isn’t there any more in the bag.”

 “Do you think I’d be asking you for some if there was?”

 

Mark shakes his head silently, slowly handing his soda over. Donghyuck takes it with a grateful smile, bringing it up to his lips without wasting a second.

He pretends he doesn’t see the way Mark’s cheeks are pink now, instead focusing on trying not to drink all of Mark’s soda because, when did he get so thirsty? Donghyuck’s always known Mark to be flustered easily, to worry about small meaningless things like _an indirect kiss_ from a piece of tin filled with pop.

Donghyuck hands the can back when he feels like it’s starting to feel less full, and he faces his attention back on the game. He can feel the older’s eyes on him, so he turns to glance at him first before fully turning his head.

 

“What?”

 

Mark opens his mouth to respond, only to close it a second after. He stares at Donghyuck for what feels like minutes but is only a mere couple seconds before—

 

“Hey, it’s starting!” Chenle exclaims, pointing to the field.

 

Mark looks away, focusing his attention on the field. Donghyuck notices that the older doesn’t touch his soda for the rest of the game.

 

➶

 

Donghyuck takes back not being a fan of sports, it’s not necessarily the actual sport he despises the most, it’s the aftermath of attending one. Since the game ended, he’s been elbowed in the ribs at least four times. He was close to stomping on the foot of the next person who decided to elbow him when Mark had appeared out of literally _nowhere_ and pulled him away from the crowd and towards the fence where the parking lot is.

As they’re waiting for Jisung to come out, Renjun and Chenle bickering this time about whether or not Big Foot is real. Donghyuck's not sure when or even _how_ this conversation started, but he's knows better than to interrupt a debate that involves Huang Renjun.

 

“There’s photographical evidence, you can’t excuse that.” Chenle crosses his arms.

 Renjun scoffs. “It’s obviously a plot generated by the government.”

 “Why would the government want us all to believe a big hairy man is roaming earth?” Chenle puts his hands on his hips.

 

Donghyuck chuckles with Mark next to him, pointing at Renjun pinching the bridge of his nose. Somewhere at the back of Mark’s truck, Jeno and Jaemin are talking, probably about their parent’s annual dinner coming up.

Donghyuck turns to Mark, wanting to start a conversation lasting longer than 10 seconds.

 

“There he is!”

 

Donghyuck closes his mouth.

They all turn to Jisung walking out of the exit door to the gym, his soccer cleats hanging around his shoulder by the laces. The younger has a smile on his lips that doesn’t reach his eyes and Chenle’s the first to say something about it.

 

“Don’t worry about Coach not putting you in tonight. He’s probably waiting for a special moment for our Jisungie.” Chenle smiles, pinching his cheek.

 

This urges the rest to coddle the youngest, ruffling his hair and patting him on the back.

 

“Thanks guys, but can we just not mention it. It’s kind of embarrassing.” Jisung mumbles, kicking at the concrete.

 

Mark takes this as an opportunity to speak up, Donghyuck resists the urge to gush over how good Mark is at making everything better. Always knowing what to say and when to say it. That’s exactly why Jisung ends up smiling for the first time since he walked out of the gym with his head hung low.

 

“Just like Chenle said, he’s saving you for something special.”

 

Jisung rolls his eyes but doesn’t bat the hands away when more hands come to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair again this time.

 

“Can we go get something to eat, Donghyuck didn’t get enough snacks again.” Jaemin whines.

Mark laughs at Donghyuck’s offended face, the younger sticking his tongue out at Jaemin.

“You go get them next time then.” Donghyuck pouts.

 

Jaemin mumbles a _fine,_ all following to Mark’s car. Donghyuck forgets that he’s still pouting as he climbs into the passenger, so he’s surprised when Mark reaches over the dashboard and pinches his cheek.

 

“Stop being a big baby, I’ll come with you to get snacks next time there’s a game.”

 

Donghyuck forgets the idea of passing Jaemin off to be the new snack runner.

 

➶

 

Donghyuck’s junior year seems to be passing by in a blur, it feels as if every time he blinks he’s somewhere else in a different scenario. It’s been bothering him so much that it’s started to affect his sleeping. Usually when he can’t sleep, he eats and puts on a new Netflix original, but as he stares at the moving images on his laptop he doesn’t even feel the slightest drowsiness. It’s been 30 minutes since he put it on.

Without thinking, Donghyuck reaches for his phone that’s charging on his nightstand, grimacing at the brightness before letting his eyes adjust.

 

**3:29AM**

 

The tiny bold numbers at the top of his screen glare at him, snarl at him and tease him. He unlocks his phone and his fingers move to their own accord, he doesn’t think anything of it when he immediately clicks on Mark’s contact and only realizes what he’s doing when his thumb hovers over the call button.

 

“He’s probably sleeping.” Donghyuck mumbles to himself, locking his phone and dropping it on his chest to stare at his ceiling.

 

Donghyuck always knew that he and Mark have had at least _some_ sort of connection with their souls. He doesn’t have a doubt in his mind about how Mark was supposed to be in his life. Not when Mark shows up at Donghyuck’s locker with an extra sandwich at lunch, with the excuse _had a feeling you’d forget something today._ Not when Donghyuck has this gut feeling that Mark’s been over studying and working himself to the bone, so he goes to his house with takeout and his Nintendo DS.

So he’s not the least bit surprised when his phone begins to vibrate against his chest. Without glancing at the caller id, he accepts the call and presses it against his ear.

 

“ _Thought you’d be asleep.”_

“Do you _really_ believe that?” Donghyuck says.

He can hear the smile in Mark’s voice. “ _No.”_

 

There’s silence between the two and Donghyuck realizes that he hasn’t been alone with Mark for a while. The only time he sees Mark is in school or in their group of friends after school every other day. The older is usually busy with his senior duties or perfecting his grades so they’re good enough for him to get into university. But Mark’s always been more than good enough.

 

“How’s school?”

Mark chuckles on the other end and Donghyuck silences the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“ _Is that why you can’t sleep? You had a dire need of asking me how school is?”_

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Shut up.” He whines. He pauses, mindlessly scrolling on his netflix. “...I guess that’s part of it.”

 

This time, Donghyuck can perfectly picture Mark sitting up in his bed, his back against his headboard and a worried crease in his forehead.

 

“ _What do you mean, part of it?”_

 

Donghyuck shrugs, scolding himself after realizing Mark can’t see. He nibbles at his bottom lip for a while instead of answering. To be frank, he’d rather chew on his lips until all of the skin is bare and burning than talk to Mark about what’s been on his mind since the beginning of the school year. He imagines it would be less painful.

On the other end of the line, Donghyuck can hear rustling every now and then, he doesn’t question it until he hears Mark let out a quiet _‘shit’_.

 

“Are you beating it, Mark Lee?” Donghyuck grimaces.

Mark, who he imagines is blushing furiously, drops the phone with a shriek.

“ _W-what? No! Hyuck, what the fuck_.”

“What! You were quiet for a really long time, then suddenly you curse under your breath, what was I supposed to think?” Donghyuck complains.

“ _Didn’t the thought of that being weird cross your mind?”_

Donghyuck cocks his head and shuts his laptop. “Why would that be weird?”

 

Mark sputters, muttering under his breath about how he’s not going to discuss this with how best friend. But Mark always puts up a fight.

 

“ _Well... wouldn’t it? We’re best friends.”_

“So… am I too ugly for Mark Lee?”

 

The chuckle Donghyuck pushes out is forced, but at least he can hear the tension gone in Mark’s voice.

 

“ _Shut up. I wouldn’t even think about doing—you know what, nevermind. I was coming to pick you up because I can’t sleep either.”_

“No! I’m sorry hyung, please! I take it back, let’s go get ice cream.”

 

Donghyuck hears Mark scoff, followed by a _whatever, i'm on my way_.

When Donghyuck hears the crunch of rocks and cement under tires, he hops out of bed and grabs his phone, racing down the stairs, careful not to wake his parents. Normally when Donghyuck goes for rides with Mark, he doesn’t feel his heart pound as hard as it is right now when he sees him parked by the curb in front of his house. He’s suddenly nervous to be alone with Mark. Come to think of it, he hasn’t gone for a ride alone with Mark since they were kids. Granted, they only had bikes and drove in the daylight.

Still.

Donghyuck feels like his heart’s in his throat when he climbs in the passenger seat, repeating to himself like a mantra  _dontstaredontstaredontstaredont—_

 

“Hey.” Mark’s hand drops on Donghyuck’s thigh to gain his attention. “What’s wrong with you? You’re acting weird lately.” Mark chuckles.

 

Donghyuck selfishly basks in the warmth radiating from Mark’s hand on his leg and he so badly wants to slip his hand in the older’s, the press light kisses to his knuckles and watch Mark stumble over his words.

Instead, Donghyuck watches Mark remove his hand and pull away from the curb.

 

Donghyuck clears his throat. “ _Me?_ What about you? You’re the one who’s been ghosting everyone.”

 

Mark sighs. Despite Donghyuck teasing the older so often, it’s only so rare that he hits a nerve with Mark. Mark learned to stop being sensitive about Donghyuck’s jokes when they entered middle school. It was when Mark had been bullied on the playground on the first day, stuttering in his broken Korean and looking at the bully’s feet. Donghyuck had told himself Mark could handle it, to keep walking and head to homeroom. But how could he when Mark was shaking like a leaf? When Mark was the only one who played with him in preschool? Safe to say, Mark figured Donghyuck only said mean things to cover up his soft side.

 

“I haven’t been ghosting anyone.” Mark mumbles. “It’s just—“

“College apps, grades. I know, Mark. I was only teasing.”

 

Mark lets out another sigh. This time sounding a bit more like a sigh of content. But Donghyuck can tell he’s anything but. He can sense Mark’s discomfort in the way he’s holding the steering wheel stiff. He can see it in the way Mark’s knee is bouncing every time they reach a red light.

 

“Mark, seriously, it’s fine. I’m just being overdramatic, you know me.”

Mark shakes his head. “I just feel like everything’s slipping away. Like, everything is a sink full of water that’s being drained. I can still reach for it, but nothing is staying and it’s all slipping through my fingers.”

 

Donghyuck sees the frown on Mark’s face, one that has become a permanent accessory lately. That’s one of the reasons why Donghyuck _knows_ he can’t tell Mark. At least not tonight, it would only make Mark feel even more guilty than he already is. Leaving his friends behind, not being able to spend as much time with them to make his parents proud of his son. Donghyuck doesn’t understand first hand right now, but he’s sure he’ll feel the same way about Jisung and Chenle when it’s him and the others’ time to go.

 

“Mark.” Donghyuck starts. “Just because you’re going to college doesn’t mean we're slipping away. You’re not walking through a door to a parallel universe. We’re all gonna be adults, we have cell phones, social media. You have absolutely nothing to be guilty about, Mark Lee.”

 

Mark slowly nods his head, pulling into the parking lot of a 24-hour convenience store.

 

“Maybe except for punishing us all by seeing your ugly face, but besides that.”

 

Mark bubbles out laughter at this, lighting up the dark atmosphere in the truck. Donghyuck forgets about his chant that warns him not to stare.

 

➶

 

“Hey Hyuck?”

 

Said boy looks up from his textbook, blinking his eyes at Mark across from him because _holy shit, he’s been reading for too long_.

When Donghyuck hums as a signal for Mark to continue, the older closes his textbook and leans forward on it. Donghyuck feels his chest tingle but he clears his throat, looking around their table at their friends immersed in their own textbooks, and Mark is still looking at him.

 

“What did you mean?”

“Huh?” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows.

“That night. When you couldn’t sleep, and we went for a drive.” Mark whispers. When Donghyuck still doesn’t recall anything, Mark sighs. “You said me and school were part of the reason why you couldn’t sleep.”

 

Donghyuck does remember this. But that doesn’t mean he wants to talk about it.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Donghyuck mumbles.

“Not to be rude, but some of us aren’t geniuses so we actually need to study.” Jaemin says as he leans in beside Donghyuck.

 

Mark rolls his eyes playfully, Donghyuck snickering at Jeno mumbling _you’re the only one that isn’t a genius but go off_ while Mark stands and pulls Donghyuck out of his chair by his wrist.

When Mark turns Donghyuck around by the shoulders so his back is against the bookshelf, away from eyes. It’s easy for Donghyuck to fall into a common daydream that he has. Mark and him studying together in the library, stealing smiles and playing footsie underneath the table. In the end, Mark always gently presses Donghyuck against the bookshelf and kisses him ever so softly.

But this is reality and Mark’s staring at him with curiosity in his eyes. Donghyuck doesn’t mean to let his eyes travel everything on Mark’s face, it just happens. Mark’s hair is black nowadays, it reminds Donghyuck of their younger days back to before Donghyuck had realized his feelings for his best friend.

 

“Donghyuck, there’s something you’re not telling me.” Mark mumbles.

 

For a moment, Donghyuck thinks Mark is going to let it go, to say nevermind and let them head back to their table and continue to study. But Mark looks so distant and _not_ Mark.

 

“I thought we told each other everything.”

And that’s all it takes for Donghyuck to feel guilty and open his mouth.

Donghyuck sighs. “You’re not going to like what I have to say, though.”

 

Mark’s eyebrows rise in question but stays silent in favour of letting Donghyuck speak.

 

“I…” Donghyuck scoffs to himself. “I couldn’t—can’t sleep because I know by the end of the school year, you’re going to graduate, and we’ll be left here.”

 

 _I’ll be left here_.

The familiar frown that Donghyuck’s sadly gotten used to seeing makes its’ way on Mark’s lips, which is exactly the reason why Donghyuck didn’t want to say anything in the first place.

 

“Hyuck.” Mark mumbles, running a hand through his hair. “I know I can’t slow down time or delay this, but what I can do is spend more time with everyone. With you.”

 

Donghyuck looks away from the book on the shelf, past Mark’s shoulder in favour of looking at Mark’s eyes instead. They aren’t sad, or downturned. They’re bright and soft. Donghyuck knows his feelings aren’t reciprocated but it’s times like this when he gets a flicker of hope before it dissipates. This time is no different, he feels Mark’s hand rise to his cheek, his thumb caressing his cheekbone. Donghyuck almost thinks that Mark’s leaning in to kiss him, but the gods wouldn’t be so kind to do that for him. Instead, Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and brings him in close to hug him tight.

 

“You’re my best friend. I could never leave you behind.” Mark says and Donghyuck can feel his breath on his neck as he speaks.

Donghyuck only nods, wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders and nuzzling his head in his neck.

 

➶

 

“Do you think Jisung will get put in this game?” Renjun asks Donghyuck, chewing on the straw of his smoothie.

Donghyuck shrugs. “Hard to tell. From what I’ve seen st Jisungie’s practices, he’s a lot better.”

“We’re halfway through the year, Coach has to put Jisung in some time.” Jaemin mutters, glaring daggers into the Coach’s back.

 

Mark nudges Donghyuck to pass the bag of snacks and drinks, thanking the younger when he does. As Mark pulls out a can of soda and cracks it open, he offers it to Donghyuck before he even does so much as smells it.

 

“Want some?” Mark asks, a quirky smile on his lips.

 

Donghyuck stares at the can of pop in Mark’s hand that’s being held out to him, he stares at Mark, his smile not faltering once. Donghyuck shrugs, taking the drink from Mark and taking a sip before handing it back to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Donghyuck doesn’t miss the way Mark wraps his lips around the rim and takes a sip as well, all without wiping the edge or leaving it abandoned by his side like he did the last time Donghyuck drank his soda.

This time, Donghyuck scolds himself for feeling the heat rush to his cheeks over something so small, something so municipal like _an indirect kiss_. He briefly wonders why Mark isn’t the one blushing, when did the older got so brave?

 

“Mark.” Donghyuck pokes the older’s side.

Mark bats at Donghyuck’s hand, complaining about it being ticklish before taking another sip of his drink.

“What, Hyuck?”

“We just kissed.” Donghyuck teases with a finger pointing at the can.

Mark lifts the can to reach his own eye level, eyeing the rim and nodding before turning back to Donghyuck with a small smile.

“I suppose we did.”

 

Donghyuck feels lightheaded and there’s buzzing that tingles throughout his body, he might as well be on the floor under the bleachers. Donghyuck wants to press the matter more, but what’s he supposed to say? What can he say that won’t give away his feelings, but will help move them forward? He opens his mouth to speak and Mark’s still smiling at him, always so patient with Donghyuck.

 

“Oh my god!”

Mark and Donghyuck look away from each other to lean over at Chenle, who’s standing with an excited hop. They follow Chenle’s pointy finger directed towards the field.

“He’s in! Jisungie’s in!” Chenle exclaims.

 

Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun stop mid conversation and widen their eyes in shock before standing up and cheering alongside Chenle. Donghyuck looks back at Mark with a wide smile.

 

“Looks like Jaemin won’t have to fight the Coach after all.” Donghyuck yells over the chaos when their team gets the ball.

Mark laughs, light and bubbly, the same way he makes Donghyuck feel.

“I would’ve been down to see that.” Mark says.

 

Donghyuck throws his head back in laughter, missing the way Mark’s eyes shine and glimmer while looking at the younger. Donghyuck suddenly feels brave, drunk off of the adrenaline from the crowd and his friends around him. So, he reaches down between his and Mark’s legs and grabs hold of his hand. For a moment, Mark stills and Donghyuck’s confidence train begins to derail. But then Mark looks at him with a warm smile and squeezes his hand, turning back to the field and throwing their interlocked hands in the air.

 

“Let’s go Jisung!” Mark yells, ignoring the other students eyeing him.

 

Donghyuck’s heart hammers in his chest and he’s sure if Mark wasn’t quite _literally_ his anchor, he would float away.

Mark doesn’t let go of their hands until they’re all getting inside Mark’s truck. Donghyuck doesn’t stop smiling until he’s in bed, closing his eyes and letting sleep indulge him.

 

➶

 

Four months.

Donghyuck has four months left with Mark. With all of their friends like this together.

 

“I can’t believe you forgot to bring forks!”

 

Donghyuck looks away from the corner of the blanket where he was spaced out. Jaemin and Renjun are glaring at each other, narrowed eyes and Donghyuck briefly wonders if they left them long enough, they would fight. He’s about ready to test that theory when Mark steps in with a roll of his eyes, slamming the cooler down between them.

 

“There’s still spoons, you guys. Use those.” Mark suggests.

 

Jaemin mutters something under his breath along the lines of _how do you forget forks_ to which Renjun shoves the other’s shoulder. Donghyuck leans back on his hands, stretching his legs out and watching Renjun and Jaemin set out the food and snacks. Chenle, Jisung and Jeno are still in the water, and Mark—where did Mark go? Donghyuck looks around the wide spread of sand and water, but there’s no sign of the older.

Just as he opens his mouth to ask Renjun, he feels something cold press against his back. He jumps forward on his palms with a shriek, looking behind his shoulder to see Mark with a smirk on his lips and a cold drink in his hand.

You see, Donghyuck _would_ be mad, but how can he be mad when Mark is in his tanned arms glory. The white t-shirt is doing _nothing_ to calm down Donghyuck’s eradicated heart. Especially since his shirt hasn’t fully dried yet from when he was swimming with Jisung earlier.

 

“You could help, you know.” Mark groans as he lays down on the blanket next to Donghyuck.

“Help with what exactly?” Donghyuck gestures to everything already set up, earning a chuckle from the older.

“You could have come with me.” Mark murmurs, closing his eyes.

“And where was that, to get the cooler? No thanks.” Donghyuck clicks his tongue. “I don’t do labour work, you know this.”

“Don’t I.” Mark mumbles, earning a slap on his stomach from Donghyuck. “Maybe I just wanted you to come with me.”

 

Mark says it so quiet that Donghyuck almost doesn’t catch it, but he does. He’s not sure if Mark intended for him to hear it, or if he should just pretend he didn’t and take a nap. He decides to stay quiet.

 

“Do you?”

 

Donghyuck snaps his eyes to Mark, who still has his eyes closed, hands resting on his stomach. When Mark doesn’t get an answer, he cracks open one eye at the younger, squinting at the sun.

 

“Do I what?” Donghyuck asks, dumbfound.

Mark smiles. “Want to come with me?”

 

Donghyuck looks away from Mark for two reasons.

  1. Mark is staring at him so deeply, he’s worried he’ll do something crazy like kiss him, or _worse_ confess.
  2. To check if Renjun and Jaemin are listening, because he would most definitely _never_ hear the end of it.



Donghyuck has an inner battle with himself. To be honest, he’s been doing his best to avoid being alone with Mark. Since Jisung’s game he hasn’t been able to stay off his toes, Mark makes him nervous now. Mark has been unusually brave, linking his pinky with Donghyuck or letting his gaze linger on him for a second longer. It’s unsettling for Donghyuck because it only entices him to fall harder for Mark, which isn’t that hard because he’s Mark Lee. Jeno can testify to that. (The blonde-haired boy had done the mistake of telling Donghyuck about his childhood crush on Mark from when they were in their second year in middle school, a crush that has long gone away now.) Being alone with Mark would only make his need to touch, cuddle, kiss Mark stronger if they’re alone.

 

“Where to?” Donghyuck says anyway.

 

Donghyuck quickly realizes that walking with Mark alone around the garden was a bad idea. In hindsight, he didn’t think Mark would take him to a fucking _garden_. There's bushes holding flowers, boxes filled with dirt and various plants. Donghyuck isn't surprised when Mark tells him a fact about almost every single plant they walk by.

 

"I think this one is edible." Mark points to a green, oddly shaped plant.

"Mark Lee, almost every plant is edible." Donghyuck chuckles.

"That doesn't mean I was wrong." Mark grins.

 

Mark is close. Every time the older points out to a plant or a flower, his hand drops back down between their bodies and Donghyuck  _swears_ Mark tries to hold his hand. After Mark finishes explaining the biology behind a lily, Donghyuck turns to Mark with a glimmer in his eyes. Truthfully, Donghyuck's not sure  _how_ Mark hasn't figured out he likes him, he's blatantly obvious. Especially at times like this, when Donghyuck can't help but stare at the older. The sun isn't quite setting yet, it's still shining high and bright, eliciting a warm tone to Mark's usually light skin. Donghyuck's always been fond of Mark's rounded eyebrows, his wide puppy-like eyes that he never fails to submit to. The corner of Mark's mouth lifts up into a half smile.

Times like this, it’s easy to imagine Mark being his boyfriend and this being one of their dates. Mark would hold his hand and say something stupidly cheesy like—

 

“I really can’t tell which one is the flower.” Mark says, holding up a flower he plucked from a nearby bush.

Donghyuck’s cheeks are on fire, he snatches the flower out of Mark’s hand and stabs the stem into the dirt, uselessly replanting the flower. HE watches the head of the flower droop.

“Y-you shouldn’t pluck something that isn’t yours.” Donghyuck stutters, cursing himself because he’s _not_ this nervous around Mark.

 

Mark leans down beside Donghyuck, taking his chin in between his thumb and finger, forcing him to look at him.

 

“I guess I can’t pluck you then.” Mark murmurs.

Donghyuck’s mouth suddenly feels dry and he’s subconscious now. Are his lips dry? Is Mark grossed out by dry and bitten lips?

“Hyuck.” Mark moves his fingers from the younger’s chin to his cheek, cupping the soft skin. Donghyuck manages a small hum, nodding at Mark to continue. “Are you… Is this okay?”

 

Donghyuck has to think for a moment about what exactly Mark is referring to, but when he realizes that Mark is slowly leaning in and stops just before he reaches his lips, he knows what Mark is asking. It’s something Donghyuck has wanted ever since their first sleepover when Mark entered high school as a freshman and Donghyuck was in his last year of middle school.

 

“Yea—”

“Jesus, there you guys are.”

 

Donghyuck and Mark jump away from each other, Jisung crossing his arms and eyeing the two. Mark stares at Donghyuck like he hadn’t known what he was doing, like he was under a spell and it only broke when Jisung interrupted. Donghyuck is looking anywhere _but_ Mark’s face.

 

“You know what.” Jisung raises his hands in front of himself. “I don’t wanna know. I just came to get you guys because Jeno is close to strangling Jaemin for taking the last cookie.”

 

Mark clears his throat and stands up, dusting off his shorts. The older holds his hand out to Donghyuck, waiting for him to take it. When Donghyuck does, Mark lifts him to his feet and drops his hand, letting their fingers linger together for a second longer.

 

Mark turns back to Jisung, mumbling. “Where’s Renjun?”

 

Donghyuck’s not sure if he’s breathing, so he raises his hand to his chest and nods to himself when he feels the rise and fall of his breath. He follows in the direction of Jisung and Mark, the younger of the two mumbling something about Renjun and recording.

For the rest of the night, Mark is so good at pretending that their almost kiss never happened, Donghyuck’s questioning whether it was real or not. Maybe the heat got to him and he started hallucinating. Soon enough night comes, and the families and groups of friends begin to dissipate, leaving behind silence filled with occasional bubbling waves that creep up the shore. Now though, Donghyuck’s sitting on the shore, where the wet sand is. If he wasn’t so preoccupied with his own thoughts he wouldn’t be sitting in the wet sand because it’s pain in the _ass_ to get rid of. The small waves hit the tips of his toes every now and then, Donghyuck is staring up at the moon and he can hear Chenle laughing from here, followed by the rest of his friends.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there but by the time he looks over his shoulder, Mark is coming towards him and the fire they built is smaller than he remembered. Renjun and Jisung are sleeping beside each other, sharing a blanket covered log as a pillow. Jeno, Chenle and Jaemin are squished together in a large sleeping bag with Chenle in the middle.

 

“Did you glue yourself to this spot?” Mark asks, sitting down beside him.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “No. I'm admiring the view, it’s not every day I get to come to the beach and watch the moon.”

“You _could_ look out your window, the moon is always there.” Mark teases, earning an elbow to the ribs.

“I don’t expect you to understand, you don’t have a single aesthetic bone in your body.” Donghyuck snickers when Mark’s mouth drops open.

“That’s funny since I’m going to be majoring in _creative arts_. Sounds pretty aesthetic to me.” Mark quips.

 

Donghyuck chooses to stay silent, too caught up in enjoying the quiet. In four months, Mark’s going to be gone and he won’t have Mark to call when he can’t sleep, he won’t have a best friend that can pick him up and get midnight ice cream.

 

“Hyuck.” Mark murmurs, voice barely carrying over the water sloshing.

Donghyuck hums in response, digging his feet deeper in the wet sand.

“Do you remember when we were in middle school and you forgot your juice, so I gave you mine?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck snorts. “Yes, how could I forget? I almost died of thirst that day.”

Mark mumbles _so dramatic_ before continuing. “And that party we went to, but you were too scared to have your own drink?”

"Hey! I wasn’t scared!” Donghyuck objects. “I _told_ you, I didn’t want somebody spiking my drink… but yes, I do remember.”

Mark chuckles, staring at Donghyuck’s side profile for a second longer. “That day we—”

“Is your goal to make me cry tonight, because I just might if you continue to reminisce.” Donghyuck interrupts. Which isn’t a lie, he can feel his throat constricting the more Mark brings up another memory. “What is this, what’s your point?”

Mark shakes his head. “This is really hard for me to say.”

 

Donghyuck sits up, leaning off of his hands and he takes Mark’s in between his own to gentle caress them.

 

“Whatever it is, you’re still my best friend. I’m always here.”

“That’s the problem.” Mark sighs out. “You’re always going to be my best friend.”

Donghyuck feels a little bit hurt. “Should I be offended?”

 

Mark stays silent for a moment before huffing out a breath and lifting his head to meet Donghyuck’s eyes. Any sort of front Donghyuck had put up for Mark, it’s gone now. As soon as Mark made eye contact with him, his nerves busted and he even though he feels like he’s slipping into the ground, he waits for Mark. He waits for Mark to say whatever he needs to, while the moon watches them too. In the corner of Donghyuck’s eyes, he can see the moonlight flicker and bounce against the currents in the water.

 

“No, you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t because… because I think I love you.” Mark says slowly, as if he knows Donghyuck doesn’t believe his own ears. “You shouldn’t be offended that you’ll always be my best friend because I’m rejecting myself for you, so you don’t have to.”

Donghyuck blinks.

“But before I do that.” Mark mumbles, intertwining their hands. “I didn’t mean to say _I think_ , I _do_ love you. I probably have ever since middle school when you spit in that kid’s face for bullying me.” Donghyuck gives a small chuckle. “And _especially_ when you yelled at Mr. Kim for trying to suspend me, even going as far as taking the suspension for me.”

Mark adjusts himself, hesitantly sitting closer before sighing and continuing. “The point is, I wanted this last year to be special, for me to have no regrets and I don’t have any so far. I knew I was going to tell you this year, I just didn’t know _when_. But I’m telling you now. I love you Donghyuck.”

 

It’s pretty uncommon for Donghyuck to cry, especially in front in people, but he can’t help the tears that gather in the corner of his eyes as he stares down at his and Mark’s locked hands. Mark only comforts him when a tear drops onto their hands, the older quickly leaning forward and cradling his head against his shoulder.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry, Hyuck.” Mark says in the softest voice.

 

And Donghyuck laughs. Instead of his shoulders shaking from sobbing, like he expected what would happen when his feelings would be thrown out there, his shoulders shake from laughter. Mark leans back, cradling Donghyuck’s face and wiping away the tears.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Mark chuckles.

“It’s such a _you_ thing to do. To apologize for confessing.” Donghyuck snorts, gently holding onto Mark’s wrists.

Mark blushes. “Oh. Sorry.”

“Shut up.” Donghyuck whines. When it goes silent, Mark’s hands still on his cheeks, Donghyuck wants to feel brave for once. “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

 

Mark startles before nodding simultaneously. Donghyuck likes the way Mark is the nervous one now, this whole time it’s been Mark who’s been confident, brave, but the older is cautiously and slowly taking his time leaning in. Donghyuck is about to take initiative and push forward, but then he feels Mark’s lips. It doesn’t matter how many times Donghyuck’s dreamed about this moment, imagined kissing his lips, lay awake at night wondering if he’d ever get the chance to—all of it is thrown out of the window because all he can feel is Mark, and he’s so happy.

Mark tilts his head, deepening the kiss and pressing himself closer. Donghyuck sighs into the kiss, moving his hands from Mark’s knees to his shoulders where he bunches up the fabric in his fists. Mark has a distinct smell of firewood on his shirt and the slightest taste of the ocean’s salt on his lips. The older cradles the back of Donghyuck’s neck, gently moving them backwards until his back meets the sand. Donghyuck moves his hands from Mark’s shoulders to his hair, gently tugging on the strands there to which Mark hums. Too soon, Donghyuck pulls away in a haste to catch his breath, while Mark continues to press soft and fleeting kisses down his jawline to his neck.

It’s sweet and it makes Donghyuck’s head spin, he almost goes back to tricking himself into thinking that this isn’t real. He’s going to wake up and Mark and his friends will be waiting for him outside his house because he slept in. Except he doesn’t. It’s real when Mark kisses his neck, softly at first and then nipping at the skin, leaving a tiny blossoming bruise. It’s real when he feels Mark’s hand run down his leg by his hip, gently holding his thigh.

 

“Mark.” Donghyuck breathes out.

The older hums, now pressing kisses by his ear. Donghyuck almost lets him continue, but the fear of the five devils catching them hangs in the air, and he’d much rather do more of this in the privacy of themselves. So with all of his strength, he gently pushes on Mark’s shoulder.

“If they wake up, we’re never living this down.” Donghyuck points to their friends. Mark looks towards the sleeping bunch, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

 

Donghyuck feels pride swell his chest when he sees how flushes Mark’s cheeks are, the noticeable rise and fall of Mark’s chest and most importantly his bitten and swollen lips.

 

“We should’ve done this earlier.” Mark mumbles, half joking.

 

That reminds him. Donghyuck sits up, punching Mark in the shoulder and pouting at him. The older shrieks and winces, holding his left shoulder to ease the pain.

 

“What was that for?” Mark whines.

“You wasted _a whole year_ , why didn’t you tell me?” Donghyuck frowns.

Mark scoffs. “You liked me too, why didn’t _you_ tell me?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Fair point.” He pauses. “I’m just… we could have been together if we had just talked.”

Mark snickers, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead. “Yeah, we’re dumb. But we’re together now.”

“Are we?” Donghyuck asks, tilting his head in a way that sends Mark in a downward spiral. 

Mark nods, sighing breathlessly. “If you want to be.”

“No romantic gesture? I expected more from you Mark Lee.” Donghyuck gasps.

“I’ll find a proper way to ask you, right now I want cuddles and sleep.” Mark grumbles, standing up and pulling Donghyuck with him.

 

Before they close their eyes and sleep, Donghyuck kisses Mark once more with a whisper on his lips. “I love you.”

 

➶

 

It turns out, sleeping at the beach isn’t a good idea. In hindsight, Donghyuck thought at least Renjun would think to bring tents. They eat the leftover snacks and pack up, Mark promising to buy them drive-thru breakfast later. All the while, Jisung complains about his sore neck, Renjun complains about having to use his sand-filled towel as a snot rag and Jeno grumbles about his empty stomach.

Donghyuck doesn’t have any complaints. Not even with his back sore from accidentally sleeping on a rock.

Once the truck is packed up and they've cleaned up after themselves, they pile into the car.

 

“I feel like dying.” Renjun says, his voice nasally from his clogged nose.

“Nobody told you to dive into the water before falling asleep.” Jeno snickers.

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at his friends, his mind still stuck on last night. He was almost sure he dreamt it, but when Mark rolled over in their shared sleeping bag and kissed him in the corner of his lips, (Donghyuck found it cute how Mark missed because he was so tired) he knew it was real. Mark also advised him to keep a towel wrapped around the back of his neck if he wanted to keep his dignity for the rest of his life and not receive teasing from their friends about the tiny bruise on his neck.

 

"Why is Mark-hyung smiling so much, he's never a morning person." Chenle narrows his eyes.

Jaemin turns over on his side, leaning his head on whatever he can find purchase on, which happens to be Jisung's shoulder. "Who cares. He's probably happy he won't have to deal with all of your dramatic asses."

 

Donghyuck giggles when Mark rolls his eyes, throwing a look over his shoulder at his friends.

The whole ride Mark keeps his hand on the dashboard in the middle, Donghyuck holding it tightly and low enough for their friends not to see. He’s just happy they’re all busy complaining about personal issues to notice Mark’s more than frequent smiles and thumb caresses. After getting breakfast, Mark begins to drop them off at their houses, Donghyuck first.

Mark unbuckles his seatbelt, hopping out of the truck to help Donghyuck take his _one_ bag out of the back. Nevertheless, Donghyuck is grateful. Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to press gentle kisses to his knuckles. Despite Donghyuck rolling his eyes, his cheeks get painted with pink and he snatches his hand back.

Mark’s about to get back in the truck when he calls out to Donghyuck, bringing the younger back to where Mark is leaning against the driver’s door.

 

“What?”

 

Without speaking, Mark leans forward to kiss Donghyuck’s forehead once before moving to his mouth to peck his lips twice. Donghyuck's sure he hasn't stopped blushing since he got out of the truck. Mark smiles at him as he leans in close, but not close enough for Mark to try kissing him again.

 

“See, if you were going to do that, you should’ve dropped me off last.” Donghyuck murmurs with a grin.

“Why is that?”

Donghyuck leans back, but not before pressing one more kiss to Mark’s cheek. “Because now you have to deal with those five.”

Mark looks towards the backseat with a horrified expression, where all five of their friends have their mouths hung open.

“Shit.”

“Shit is right, bye Mark! Love you!”

“Love you too.” Mark says, mostly to himself because Donghyuck is now too far and he’d rather not yell it back when their frienads quite literally _just_ found out they’re together.

 

True to Donghyuck’s word, when Mark begrudgingly gets back in the car, buckling his seatbelt, it’s quiet before he’s bombarded with overlapping voices.

 

“When the fuck did that happen?”

“Are you guys a thing now?”

"How the fuck did we not know?"

 

Mark drops his forehead down onto the steering wheel.

 

“I knew that wasn’t a mosquito bite on Donghyuck’s neck.” Jisung frowns.

“Gross! You _branded_ him?”

 

Inside Donghyuck’s house, he can see Mark inside the truck and he chuckles to himself. They only have four months until Mark goes to college, but Donghyuck thinks forever wouldn't even be enough time for him and Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> i think?? i want to write a sequel to this bc there's still of lots of things i wanted for this markhyuck fic  
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading, thank you so much for reading uwu have a good day<3


End file.
